Institute of Bloop Research
Yậng Sngıêncừu Mặctrúp (Hanoi Vietnamese: Viện Sự Ngiên Cừu Mặt Trúp English: Institute of Bloop Research), abbreviated YSM, is a Yarphei-based organization dedicated to research of the Bloop, an unidentified low-frequency sound recorded near Cape Horn in 1997 by the United States Military. Through agreements with Chile, the organization was able to purchase water rights in the vicinity of where the sound was recorded, around 50S 100W. The floating headquarters located there has about 210 residents, and seeks secession from Chile to be administered as part of Yarphei's Maritime Collectivity,which currently maintains nominal control. History Beginning in 2004, Patagonia slowly fell into the Yarphese sphere of influence. Several events in 2009 and 2010 enforced this, including Yarphese migration to the area, the Second Falklands War, the annexation of Yarphese Antarctic Territory, and Chile joining OIS. As interest continued to increase, so did interest in a long-unsolved mystery of the deep South Pacific. The Bloop was recorded several times in 1997, and not heard of since. The sound was extremely loud, enough to be detected several thousand miles away, but low frequency making it nearly impossible for a human ear. The sound is believed by many to be caused by an extremely large marine animal, a sea monster, but other causes may range from strange weather patterns to gases released by the ocean. The Bloop Society was founded by Bloop enthusiast Tạ Phược in late 1999. He joined the VLA in 2002, when the society only had three members. However, he built up an internet community in Chile through the forum bloopnet.com.vn.yp, later bloopnet.com. He also gained support in his hometown, Cà Mau, Province . By 2004, the organization had over 3,000 members in eight countries. The name of the organization was changed to the Institute of Bloop Research. In June 2010, the organization raised enough money to build a headquarters near the location of the bloop, a multimillion dollar feat which involved tethering a ship to the seafloor. The world population of YSM members continued to grow. Later that year, Phược announced that the Bloop was heard again at a location about 130 km from the location of the headquarters. According to him, the sound ocurred sixteen times, travelling at a rate of about 200 knots towards the headquarters, showing interest, and turning back before disappearing. Many YSM members doubted this claim. They claimed the sound data was fabricated due to its unusual similarity to the bloops heard in 1997. Phược denied all such claims. On 29 December, a vote of the council voted to elect a new president of the organization. Elections took place on 1 January, electing Nguyễn Quang Đường to be the new president. On June 12, 2011, the YSM declared independence from Yarphei, becoming one of the few micronations in the world not to contain any land. Mission The purpose of the organization is to promote research of the bloop and additionally provide information on the bloop to the general public. Meeting Smaller "blops" (mặctróp) are words for meeting areas of members of the organization. Members are known as "blips" (mặctríp). Meetings are held monthly in blops of about 20 people. The leader of a blop is known as the chief blip (Trưỡng Mặctríp). Meetings usually discuss bloop-related festivals and fundraising events. Members also publish a bimonthly magazine, the blurb (Mặctruồp). Category:Yarphei Category:Organizations